Walls and other surfaces typically include one or more electrical devices, such as switches and outlets, that are mounted in a junction box which is fastened to the studs of a wall or other surface. The interior of the junction box is exposed by a hole in the wall, and a cover plate is used to enclose the switch or outlet and the opening into the junction box. The cover plate provides a finished appearance while providing access to the device, such as a lever for operating the switch or sockets for receiving a plug. The cover plate normally overlies a portion of the wall which needs to be painted or otherwise finished, and is typically removed by painters prior to painting or finishing a surface. However, this leaves the electrical device exposed to damage or defacement caused by poorly aimed brush or roller strokes, paint spray, plastering or spackling.
It is well known to apply a temporary paint shield to the electrical device to protect it from misdirected paint and the like. However, prior art paint shields suffer generally from a lack of stability when mounted to the junction box. Therefore, the devices can be easily bumped or knocked from position, exposing the electrical device for potential damage or requiring the painter to attend to the shield during painting, neither of which is desirable. In addition, some paint shields fit poorly in the junction box and therefore cannot be positioned against the wall around the junction box, allowing runs, drips, splashes and poorly aimed strokes to penetrate behind the shield and reach the electrical device. Therefore, improvements in this technological area are needed.